Ya somos dos
by Nathalie.S
Summary: leer en el fic.


**YA SOMOS DOS.**

**Canna A./Bixlow**

_A Canna poco le importaba lo que dijeran de ella. Más aun en este cursi y romántico día._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La luna resplandecía en _Fairy Tail _como en ningún otro. Imágenes de bombones y corazones extendidos en los murales, postes y faroles, propiciaban un ambiente cálido y acogedor, en contraste con las ventiscas frías de la noche. Las tiendas, usualmente cerradas en tales condiciones, se encontraban funcionando con calefacción y chocolate caliente en mano, que infundían su aroma en los rincones más alejados de la pequeña ciudad japonesa. Los habitantes, como en cualquier parte del mundo, disfrutaban esa noche con las mejillas coloreadas.

Y no era por el gélido clima.

—"San Valentín"… BAH!—. Agarró con ambas manos el barril repleto de ese jugoso manjar alcohólico, y se dispuso a tomarlo a grandes tragos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cada año. Todos los del gremio se esfumaban y desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno, vallase a pensar que estarán haciendo. ¿Y ella?, sentada en su propio local, se disponía a acabar más de la mitad del vino y otras bebidas del depósito. Para ella sonaba bien, hasta que claro, amanecía y el sol desprendía aquellos bonitos rayos solares que la despertaban y le resumían un dolor de cabeza no por la resaca, sino por el dinero que debía pagar a su **distribuidor. **

Con este pensamiento aun martillando su mente, observó por la ventana opaca del establecimiento, un viejo faro que desprendía luz a duras penas. Sonrió levemente mientras se limpiaba los rastros espumosos de su boca.

N o pudo evitar sentirse como aquel Faro viejo. Olvidado de cualquier reparo técnico. Oh bueno, la verdad estaba exagerando, pues no hay punto de comparación entre una mujer bonita, fuerte y exitosa, con un faro viejo, obsoleto e inútil.

Nunca pensó que aquel día llegaría. El día en que Canna Alberona lograría decir incoherencias y ridiculeces tras unos buenos tragos de whisky.

—Yo… uhm bueno… no sé si te gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo

—Claro

—Oh, diablos. — Y la indiferente mirada de Macao Conbolt se le vino a la mente. Diablos, ese hombre podía callarla con tan solo una mirada. Y no lo decía de una forma figurativa. Literalmente, podía dejar su amor por el alcohol si ese maldito hombre le decía "Basta". Deseó por un breve momento, vivir aquella escena que miraba por la ventana. Sonreír y decir "Claro" con los pómulos enrojecidos, mientras contemplaba junto a ese testarudo hombre, las cursis y sin embargo, hermosas luces artificiales.

"¿Es que en verdad me estoy mareando?" pensó con el seño fruncido. Últimamente le venían tonterías a la cabeza. Dejo a un lado el barril y, con unas gafas y audífonos, decidió hacer algo que no había planeado para ese día: Salir.

Cerro con fuerza la puerta de su establecimiento, y, con unos guantes y un saco que tomo del perchero de la entrada, deambuló por las concurridas calles de su ciudad con una mirada algo austera. Ya habiendo cruzado apenas 4 calles, pensó que lo mejor era regresar.

Detesto no tener siquiera a un perro a su lado. Por lo menos se sentiría menos incomoda frente a tanta gente enamorada deambulando por las calles

_¿Y bien?, ¿Qué haré?_

Cuando Canna decidió Salir de su solitario local, no tenía ningún motivo salvo el de estirar las piernas. Pero, al verse rodado de tanto amor, risas y muestras de afecto, hubiera preferido seguir bebiendo en su cantina.

Sus ojos se desviaron algo avergonzados de una pareja que parecía no tener pudor ni vergüenza. Sobre todo el chico que tocaba con posesión, las nalgas de una pelirroja atontada por el ambiente.

Todo esto la enfermaba. Demasiado. Maldijo el no haber aceptado la invitación de Mirajane para ir al club que organizaba algunos chicos del gremio. Un gremio que ahora, parecía desaparecer poco a poco de sus memorias.

Se rascó la cabeza

_Vamos, ¡ya eran adultos!, era obvio que las amistades que forjó en la preparatoria no durarían para siempre. _

Mientras pensaba en eso, observó a un hombre tirado en una banca del parque. La botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano, hizo suponer a la mujer de su evidente estado etílico. Canna Hubiera pasado de largo si no hubiese detectado una expresión conocida en ese vagabundo rostro.

—Bixlow. — Y si, ahí estaba. Con la barba enmarañada y la lengua que le había dado fama de lagarto en la preparatoria. Ese hombre que fue alguna vez el terror del gremio, Un traidor que prefirió el dinero y el poder que la amistad de los suyos. No pensó encontrarlo y mucho menos, en estas condiciones. Canna miró con cierta amargura a la figura cabizbaja, dispuesta a alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Y sin embargo…

—Eres Patético. — Puede que la borrachera la esté afectando, puede que el frio infernal de esa noche halla ablandado su corazón de hierro como hace muchos años antes, el lo había hecho.

—Y me lo dices tú. Una anciana borracha. — El sonríe, igual de cínico y ególatra como en los días de su juventud. Pues sí, aunque le da rabia admitirlo, era cierto. Con sus 55 años, a ella y todos los del gremio, el tiempo les estaba cobrando factura.

—Es cierto. — Podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre su cabeza.

—Es raro que aceptes una ofensa

—Los años te cambian Bixlow

—Creí no ver tu hermosa cara nunca más—Cana no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Deseo que Bixlow pensara que era por frio— y acerté.

Había olvidado lo bueno que era para arruinar momentos como esos.

—Si no quieres que te deje morir en la nieve, será mejor que no me provoques.

—_Ie,ie_. Sé que no lo harás —. Su estúpida sonrisa, solo lograba fastidiarla aun más. Canna se vio tentada a responderle, pero las palabras del "hombre lagarto" la dejaron muda

— después de todo, yo fui tu primer amor ¿lo recuerdas?— Y seguía sonriendo forzadamente. Con un toque de humor en aquellos ojos, que a Cana le parecieron fosforescentes.

—…—. No dijo nada, no lo insulto y mucho menos lo dejo a su suerte. Simplemente, bajo la mirada y siguió caminando, evitando recordar lo que había pasado hace más de 4 décadas…

—Nunca olvidaré tu cara acalorada y tus ojos de cordero malparido cuando me lo confesaste—.

PUM, PUM.

Uno, fue el latido desenfrenado de su corazón, y el otro, el sonido hueco que produjo su puño al estamparse en la cabeza del hombre de ojos verdes.

— ¡E-eso no…!— Empezó a exasperarse en serio. Aun pese a los años, aquel hombre que la sujetaba del cuello la hacía sentirse insegura, y frustrada por mordió los labios sin saber que decir, bueno, no era propio decirle "Eso no es cierto idiota, ¡jamás me gustaste y mucho menos te amé!", cuando la verdad, aun su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza.

—Bah, no tienes por qué molestarte, fue hace mucho tiempo—Y pese a todo el escándalo, él seguía tranquilo con la mirada al frente, sonriendo embobado, tal vez, por los efectos del alcohol. Cana solo pudo sentiré mas humillada. Ella casi explota de la desesperación y la furia, y ese maldito…

¿Estás con Conbolt -? ¿Eh?—Dijo señalándola con el pulgar de su mano. Cana solo retrocedió con el seño fruncido. Que este borracho no era excusa para invadir su espacio personal. Es cierto que podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, al igual que sus manos rodeando sus hombros y parte de su espalda, pero bueno, si no lo hacia el pobre diablo caería al suelo. 

¿Y que tenía que ver Macao en todo eso?

— ¿Acaso está en tu casa?— continuó hablando con la mirada sobre ella. La Alberona solo lo observaba más confundida. ¿De qué diablos hablaba este borracho?—porque no le agradará verme en los brazos de su esposa

_Esposa, Esposa, Esposa._

—Él y yo nunca nos casamos. La verdad, no lo he visto durante 9 años. — Ella siempre había sido fuerte, y lo seguirá siendo aunque tenga que tragarse las lagrimas.

El hombre al cual sostenía, se quedo inmóvil. Ella lo imitó, esperando algún comentario suyo. Tal vez una ofensa sarcástica o una burla característica de él.

—Pues valla idiota ¿eh?—Sonrió mientras negaba exageradamente con la nuca. Cana observó al peculiar hombre con gesto confundido. Bixlow podía ser tan impredecible. —Valla, ¿no crees que sea gay?

Cana exclamó—¡Qu-que enfermo!—. Entrecerró los ojos con las cejas tan juntas que parecían formar una sola línea. Bixlow pensó que con unos colmillos, Podía hacer la imitación perfecta del mismísimo Drácula.

—Valla, tienes cara de estreñida Alberona— comentó con fingida inocencia.

De repente, una densa capa de silencio cubrió la oscura calle. Solo se podía escuchar la respiración de dos almas que se habían quedado enmudecidas. Tal vez, esperando la reacción del otro.

Y Cana rió.

Rió como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Hipó, lloró y se sacudió frente al borracho, sin importarle las miradas temerosas e incrédulas de la gente. Bixlow la observó con gesto sorprendido, después de todo, no pensó que la mujer empezase a inclinarse desesperadamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su maduro rostro. Aun habiendo llegado a la esquina de la taberna de Cana, ella seguía riendo.

De repente, entre risa y risa, la pelinegra no se dio cuenta que había chocado con un árbol cubierto de abundante nieve.

Y, mientras sentía su rostro enfriarse, aquel estado apático que mantuvo durante todos estos años, volvió con la misma rapidez que se fue.

— ¡Oh diablos!, detesto esta fecha— dijo con la cabeza enterrada. Estiro los brazos en un intento de desenterrarla, provocando que formara alas de nieve en la desesperación.

Cana pudo oír un pesado suspiro en su cuello.

Bixlow la tomó de la nuca, la alzó y la acerco a su pecho. Pese a la mirada huidiza de la mujer, comentó.

—No es tan malo, después de todo, me encontraste a mí. — Ella no lo miró. Simplemente observó sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y bueno, tal vez lo era, después de todo, ¿A quién se le ocurriría salir con pantuflas a la calle en plena nieve?

—Ridícula  
>—Borracho<br>—Pues somos dos—. El viejo faro empezó a pestañear con rapidez, mientras dos sombras se unían y formaban una sola.

Un año después, Canna decidió llamar a un técnico para reparar al viejo faro. Después de todo, tal vez la ayuda del indicado podía reparar su sistema, como Bixlow lo estaba haciendo con su corazón.


End file.
